Intel
Logo descriptions by Dr Cow Andrew and SnowflakesOmega Logo captures by SnowflakesOmega Background: Intel is a computer company founded in 1968 that specializes in manufacturing processors, hard drives, and SSD's. 1st Logo (October 1993) Nicknames: "Intel Logo of Doom" Logo: On a black background, the old Intel logo (which consists of a minuscule "intel" with the "e" of said text on bottom of the t and l) on blue slowly zooms in while rotating vertically to face us. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Not that much of animation, mostly because it's an earlier computer logo. Music/Sounds: A dark, droning synth note which gets held until we then hear a low thud. Availability: This Intel logo was only used on a promotional CD for retailers back in October of 1993. Scare Factor: High to nightmare. Most people don't like zooming logos with dark music and backgrounds, especially if they come up with something like this on their computers. It may vary for those who used to it. 2nd Logo (1994) TBA (2003-2005) Nicknames: "Runs Great On...", "The Pentium Game Logo" Logo: There are two versions of this. Both are made for a specific processor: * Pentium 4 HT (2003-2005): We see an orange diagonal line on a blue/white background, which appears to have an hole. The black word "Runs" zooms out quickly, followed by the others "great" and "on", as the diagonal line fades and two more diagonal lines appear which have the letters "H" and "T" on them. A white light engulfs the center of the screen. The Intel Pentium logo, without the Intel logo appears from the left and moves to the center. As it does so, a white rectangle with a silver border zooms in as the logo places and the Intel logo appears by light. The words "Runs great on", stacked into each other, zoom out and place at the left of the Pentium logo. The diagonal lines with H and T also zoom out and mark the Pentium logo, resulting into the final result. * Pentium Extreme Edition (2005): On a blue/white gradient background like before, a blue lines moves in white the word "Runs" zooms out. We fade into another take and see the same line moving around with the word "great", and then another take with the word "on", as the line encounters another moving line. We fade into another take, and see a white/black vertical rectangle. Both lines move closer to the rectangle and form an "X", which marks in the black side of the rectangle. The Intel logo draws in (the letters appear by light) and the words "pentium" and the stacked "EXTREME EDITION" zoom out, slam and mark the black side of the logo. The finished logo zooms out and places into the same silver-bordered rectangle with the words "Runs great on" already there. The copyright would fade in below. Variants: * Different language versions of the Pentium Extreme Edition variant exist, for example in German and French. * The logo is found still in a few games. FX/SFX: All the animation. Music/Sounds: Three loud whooshes (even longer on the Pentium Extreme Edition version), followed by a slam and another whoosh, while the trademark Intel jingle plays. Availability: Rare, as it appeared on some games of the time. The Extreme Edition version is the more hardest one to find because of it's short lifespan: it can be found on TOCA Race Driver 3. The still version of it can be found on The Movies. Scare Factor: Minimal for the Pentium 4 HT version (the whooshes can get to some), and low to high for the Extreme Edition version (the animation's cool, but the movement and even longer whooshes will get more people). This is a favorite among hardware fans.Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Video Technologies Category:Technology Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare Technology Logos